


Unexpected Circumstances

by Anonymous



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Adventure, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Giant/Tiny, I'm gonna get roasted at the spit for trying to write a proper vore fic, Mother-Son Relationship, Non-fatal vore, Not Phantom Planet Compliant, So please do not treat it as such, Soft Vore, That's why it's on anon because I know, Vore, but I'm going to do it anyway, this isn't crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Vlad steals the blueprints for the Fenton Crammer and uses Maddie as bait to get to Phantom, an explosion could lead to a very unique adventure.





	1. An Explosive Temper

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing a fluffy vore phic and you all can't stop me.

It was supposed to be a routine ghost hunt. The Fenton Finder had blared to life in the middle of the afternoon, alerting the Fenton Family to the presence of spooks. They were quick to get to their feet, efficient, in moving to follow the signal after the ghosts causing it.

High in the air, two well known specters were fighting. The ever notorious Danny Phantom, Amity Park's most elusive ghost and another often seen face. The Wisconsin Ghost, who had been appearing a lot more frequently to pick fights with Phantom personally.

It would make things easier for the actual, human ghost hunters. After the two ghosts weakened each other, Jack and Maddie could strike and catch both with much more ease. So for now they watched, waiting for an opening in the fight.

"You've grown stronger Daniel," the Wisconsin Ghost snidely remarked, avoiding another hit to the face and countering with a flaming fist of his own. The attack strikes true, leaving Phantom sprawling away from the larger ghost.

"I'll get Phantom, Mads! Go after the Wisconsin Ghost!" Jack declares loudly indicating the currently defenseless ghost boy. He's quick to grab his weapons while Maddie squares up the putrid Vampire-esque ghost herself, standing her ground as it's beady red gaze meets my own eyes.

And just like that, Wisconsin was on Maddie, quickly moving around her blasts with ease before roughly grabbing at her arm. In turn, Maddie draws her bo staff out of her suit and swings at the ghost, who roars at the sudden attack, gripping its arm.

Maddie twirls the blade, holding it in front of her as the Wisconsin Ghost recovers, quickly adorning a smirk. The fanged beast calmly moved toward the angry ghost hunter, smiling a feral smile as it swiftly takes Maddie's own weapon from her.

"My, I must say I'm so glad you separated from your idiot husband," The ghost purrs, before raising Maddie's own weapon against her, and knocking her heavily upside the head with a quick slash. She's out like a light before she can think anything.

When she awakens, her head is pounding and her body is cold. The floor under her is an obvious thick steel, as she had worked with it all her life. Maddie finds it in herself to sit up, rubbing at her head and taking in the surroundings.

She's in some sort of underground lab. She and Jack have one of their own, so it's obvious that this has to be one. The beeping monitors and unfinished weapons, as well as laboratory supplies and different tools made things more clear, yet still unfamiliar.

Maddie also realizes that she's been locked in a cage, with thick metal bars and not a lot of room to move. Remembering what had happened, it was evident that this had to be the work of that ecto scum known as the Wisconsin Ghost.

She growls, reaching to find a weapon, but it becomes clear even her hazmat had been stripped clean of everything she had in it. But Maddie wouldn't be rendered powerless like this. She begins to look for any weaknesses in the metal cage in order to force her way out.

"I wouldn't bother trying that dear, your human abilities are no match for that cage," the sickly sweet, baritone voice echoes across the lab, causing Maddie to freeze. She instinctively takes a defensive position and looks in the direction of the awful sound.

And there it is. Looking corpse blue and menacing as ever, that awful Wisconsin Ghost appears in Maddie's line of sight. The malicious grin is still very much present as it approaches her with clear and evil intent.

Maddie scowls at the ghost. "And just what do you want, ghost?" she hisses at him. In turn, the Wisconsin Ghost chuckles, his grin growing impossibly wider and much more smug as he stares down his captive.

"Well, you, quite obviously," The ghost sneers, condescending in its tone. "But, there's something I need from you first Madeline. That's why I have you here after all. Once I'm done using use as bait, then I can move you to more comfortable quarters."

"Bait? What bait am I for, you foul Wisconsin Ghost?" Maddie swiftly demands. Is it using her to attack Jack again? If the foul specter does she will make sure to personally destroy it herself.

"Hush now, dear. And do call me Plasmius. Do you not know it's rude to call a ghost by it's designated name?" the ghost chides, floating closer. It runs a gloved hand along Maddie's face, but she quickly slaps it away with swift and powerful reflexes. Plasmius flinches back at the contact with a small hiss of it's own, red eyes narrowing.

"I don't care for the name of a ghost," Maddie growls, clenching her fists. She shoots another deep glare at the offending ghost. It in turn glares at her, before moving across the room to one of the finished weapons in the laboratory.

"I must say, for all of your husband's idiocy, he can be capable on the rare occasion," Plasmius purrs, running a hand along the metal holster holding the gun in place. The shape is a familiar one to Maddie. It's easy to see it's a stolen design of one of the Fenton inventions.

Maddie is less surprised than she thought she'd be. After all, that frivolous Phantom continued to steal weapons from their vault all the time, despite every anti-ghost protocol and genetic lock they attached to everything in the house to keep him out. Plasmius too seems to be able to bypass their security. She'll have to look into how this occurs again.

"Ah, I see you've noted the familiar design!" Plasmius stops her thoughts, looking over the gun one more time, aiming it as of sorts. "I just need the idea of you being kept here, and I'm certain our guest of honor will arrive. Then, I will render him powerless using this updated Crammer."

So, it's the Fenton Crammer then. A device used to shrink ghosts and render them powerless. That narrows down as to who Plasmius is baiting keeping Maddie here. But, what ghost would come to this place because a ghost hunter is being kept there?

Plasmius turns back around to Maddie. He pulls out a large sheet with a few sensors attached to the ends of it. "This other invention is one of my own creation, it's a cloak that replicates a ghost's invisibility. Once I drape it over you, no one will be able to see you."

"Then what's the point of baiting me, ghost? If your target can't see me, why would they come?" Maddie inquires, curious as to the plan. She hates to admit it, but a device that replicates invisibility sounds fascinating. But she'd rather make it herself than use the makings of a ghost.

"If the boy does see you, he'll rather rescue you than stay exactly where I need him. As I mentioned before, the mere idea of me holding you here should send Phantom flying toward us now," Plasmius elaborates, draping the cloak over her cage and activating it with his grin returning.

"Phantom...?" Maddie mutters under her breath. What would that infamous ghost boy want with coming here, especially because she's here. Usually Phantom runs for it's sorry tail in her presence, something that's always pleased her, and doesn't directly engage. So why is she bait for Phantom?

There's a swift crash, and Plasmius gets thrown against a wall a moment later. Despite Maddie's doubts, Plasmius guessing Phantom would appear here was scarily accurate. The ghost boy floated above the ground with a glare, pointed at the other specter in the room.

"Where is she, Plasmius? I don't have time for your games," Phantom growls, a very raw fury in his voice as both ghosts stare each other down. Plasmius gets to his feet, chuckling at Phantom's actions. He looms over the younger looking ghost with a pleased expression.

"Now now, Daniel. Keep that temper in check. I wouldn't want my future son to be a moody brat, now would I?" the taller comments, laced with a malice and annoyance. Phantom grows more furious and irritated at the words Plasmius speaks, firing a blast of energy at him.

"I've told you a million times, that's NEVER going to happen. Now where are you keeping her?" demands Phantom, an undertone of anger barely being held back. Maddie didn't realize that a ghost could feign this much emotion in it's approach. It's almost convincing.

Suppose that means that Plasmius' ghost veil is effective if it's hiding her from Phantom's sight. She'd better keep quiet then, as the furious ghost is clearly here for her. It could tear her apart if it realized she was here. Perhaps it's better to observe this exchange up close for the sake of ghost science.

"That is none of your business, boy," Vlad hisses, down-talking the the other ghost. He presses a button near his shoulder, and the ghost modified Fenton Crammer begins to heat up. "But now that I have you right where I want you, I'll make sure both of you are mine for eternity!"

Phantom quickly turns his head toward the Crammer, looking alarmed. He shoots another glare at Plasmius before taking a deep breath. The younger ghost's eyes change color to a vivid ice blue, and the temperature in the room drops significantly more, causing Maddie to shiver.

"Daniel, what on Earth are you doing?" Plasmius spits, looking to the ghost boy who was now glowing blue. Phantom in turn sends the other ghost a pointed look before breaking into a mischievous grin, pointing a frosted blue hand at the charging weapon pointed at him.

"I'm blowing this popsicle stand~!" Phantom says with the biggest grin, very entertained by his own pun. The ghost then fires a blast of concentrated ecto-ice at the barrel of the weapon before it has the chance to fire, freezing the thing solid.

Plasmius suddenly looks very alarmed as the weapon begins to rattle in it's holster. The frozen barrel refuses to let any of the energy out, and it continues to rattle and shake, overloading with energy. Phantom too soon realize his pun was a bit more accurate than he expected.

"You naive fool, Daniel!" Plasmius roars. Phantom takes a step away from the smoking weapon with apprehension. "Do you know what you've done?! The force of the explosion you just enacted is going to destroy this entire lab!" the older ghost is furious now, almost red in the face.

"Have fun rebuilding it," Phantom replies with a chuckle, and Plasmius just looks about ready to strangle the ghost boy before the shorter turns intangible. In turn, the taller vanishes in a cloud of green smoke to avoid getting caught in the blast.

But, there's something both ghosts are forgetting. If not the panic of the moment, it's the fact that Maddie, invisible and trapped in a steel cage, can't escape the blast. The whirring of the modified Crammer reaches its peak and the smoke filled the lab fully, causing Maddie to cough.

Phantom hears her coughing too late.

The rattling explosion is loud and fast, leaving no time to process the implications of what had just happened. Phantom had frozen, leaving him suspended in the air, still intangible as everything sinks in. Maddie was still in the room. Normal, perfectly human, alive and trapped Maddie Fenton was still in the room when the explosion happened.

Phantom's hands shake. This isn't happening. This isn't real. But the smell of hot ash and melted metal are all to real, and returning to corporeality brings a sense of residual heat from the explosion. Vlad's lab is a mess, with everything blown everywhere and charred remains littering the ground.

Previously white gloved hands reach around a thin form, the ghost's whole body twitching and shuddering. Phantom had come to save Maddie, but his rash and reckless actions had doomed her. Denial begins to set in, but the truth of what had happened claws at Phantom's chest as he just floats there, unmoving.

The ghost spots the broken cloak and destroyed bars of the cage. There's not even a corpse left from the explosion, no sign of Maddie Fenton in the lab wreckage. Clawing guilt hits his stomach, he knows she was in here. He found out too late.

He screwed up. He screwed up so badly, and now his mother is dead because he was too hasty to stop Vlad. The emotional highs of his rage at her being kidnapped had subsided in the face of this tragedy, and he has no idea what to do.

What is he going to tell Dad? What is he going to tell his sister? What should he tell himself? This is his fault, all his fault that she's gone for good. Watery tears form in his emerald eyes, his ghostly glow the only lighting in the darkened and destroyed lab.

Caught in his grief, Phantom does not notice the small form that twitched under the busted ghostly veil. There's a small amount of struggling before something pulls its head out, releasing itself from the grip of the heavy fabric.

Maddie gasps for air, small and silent coughs wracking her frame as the smoke clears from her lungs. She doesn't know how, but she'd survived the explosion. Her heartbeat was in tact and she still needed to breath, so she managed to survive.

She takes in her surroundings once again. The charred ground and destroyed cage is around her, the bars much larger and more thick than she remembered. In fact, the bottom end of one of the metal poles was the length of her body!

Maddie thinks on this. The modified Fenton Crammer is what had caused the explosion when the Phantom had frozen it, right? Knowing how the device functions, plus whatever modifications Plasmius had added, it might make sense that the weapon had done to her what it had been built for, to shrink to ghosts.

It had to be the modifications that allowed it to shrink a human, leaving her no taller than, judging by the end of the metal pole beside her, no larger than a paperclip. It was an unsettling thought. And with it came repercussions.

There's no way to contact her family or tell them what happened. Maybe she should have listened to Danny about getting a phone, but perhaps even that would have been fried in the explosion. There's no way to get home to her family either. Who knows how far from Amity Park Plasmius had taken her?

A light rocking of the ground pulls her out of her thoughts. Something white fills her vision, causing her to look up. Maddie is both shocked and almost a little scared of what she sees, but she fights it down. No ghost scares her.

Phantom is still around the sight of the explosion. The ghost had landed on the ground, leaving his now skyscraper size to take up Maddie's view. She was used to seeing Phantom at a distance, a far away black and white blur that seemed to keep it's distance. Seeing Phantom this close was different, unfamiliar, and with the new difference in size, a little scary.

But, seeing as Phantom is still around, an idea comes to mind. This ghost in particular is known to frequent Amity Park at all hours of the day, and may just be Maddie's best bet for getting back home to her family.

Sadly, it's her best bet. So, with extreme reluctance, Maddie finds herself grasping the boot of the ghost. She pulls herself onto it's foot while it's still grounded, and quickly begins heading up it's leg. In the meanwhile, she decides to analyse Phantom from the outside while she has the opportunity. She'd never been close enough to touch the elusive ghost, after all.

The fascinated scientist begins moving up the leg of the ghost, finding it to be quite a chore when one is only the size of a mere paperclip. She's fortunate that the ghost hadn't moved much from it's spot, aside the occasional shudder that rocked her whole self around for a few terrifying moments.

She also discovers that Phantom's jumpsuit is made of a sort of ectoplasmic fabric. She can feel something under the suit that doesn't compress when she tugs it. There's no way to gauge how thick the strange fabric is at her size, so she'll have to leave it be for now.

To her relief, the outfit had pockets. By the time she had reached them, so easily concealed by the black color of the ghost's clothes, she was exhausted from the long climb. The pocket would have to do, as degrading as it is. Maddie climbs inside and quickly conceals herself from any sight the ghost might have of her.

Phantom finally decides to start moving. He doesn't know how long it's been since the explosion, but it feels like it's been an eternity. He still doesn't know what to think, so he blankly moves away from the spot where it happened. Where his mistake killed his mother.

Soon, he's floating though the ceiling of the ruined lab. The ghost takes in the ashes and destroyed bits of the lab one last time. Perhaps tomorrow, when he's worked up something to say to the rest of his family, they can give his mother a proper send off. His mind goes blank as his vision mists again, leaving him numb as he flies back to Amity Park.

Fentonworks comes into view a moment later. It's grown dark by the time Danny returns home, and he can barely stand to face his father or sister tonight. So, he just flies into his room though the window, not even bothering to change forms as he flops on to his bed back first.

Maddie in turn takes this opportunity to pull herself out of the ice cold ghost pocket. She looks around, taking in where Phantom had decided to hide his sorry tail. The familiarity hits the ghost hunter all at once when she sees NASA posters.

This is Danny's room. And that awful Phantom is hiding out on Danny's bed! Suddenly infuriated with the ghost she had hitched a ride with, her size be damned, she would give this ectoplasmic scum a piece of her mind!

Phantom though moves from his spot before she can try getting the giant ghost's attention, causing the bed to shake and Maddie to fall over. Curse everything being way too big for her! There's no way she'll just let Phantom commandeer her child's space!

She moves to go after the ghost, who had sat up and stuck its hand in the wall, and does her best to navigate the bed sheets in order to get over to Phantom quickly. The ghost had pulled a bottle of soda out of the wall intangibly, leaving Maddie more livid.

Not only did Phantom steal inventions, hide in her son's room and makes a mockery of ghost hunters daily, but now it hides things in the walls of their household without their knowledge?! Now the ghost was going down, and it would be going down by her hands one way or another.

Phantom is still drinking the soda right out of the bottle by the time she reaches him, crawling up to his shoulder and ready to give this ghost a piece of her Fenton Mother Wrath. She readies herself, not forgetting the fact that she's only the size of a paperclip, but prepared for anything. Nobody messes with her son.

Well, Maddie is prepared for anything, except for Phantom leaning forward in a sort of depressed pout. As the ghost sighs, Maddie's unstable footing on his shoulder is lost, causing her to fall off and very precisely into the last of the soda in the bottle the ghost boy was holding.

The slick walls of the plastic bottle keep the hunter trapped, as she wades through the sticky and syrupy liquid in the bottom of the bottle. There's no way her voice will reach Phantom from this far away, but she should be fine. What's a ghost even doing with a bottle of nearly finished soda stashed in the wall anyway?

She gets a very unexpected answer when the bottle tilts violently, sending her sprawling. A tidal wave of sweet soda washes over Maddie, leaving her to drift off at a sticky sea while the world tilts on its side. Ahead of her, a maw with fangs and glowing energy lay before her sight when she was above the tide that seemed to move in slow motion.

She's pulled under the waves as the maw, like an ominous glowing cave, lined with fanged stalagmites and stalactites rushes toward her. The sound of heavy breaths and sloshing soda fills her ears more than anything else as she's again pulled under the waves, unable to get a sound to leave her lips, soda filling her lungs as time seems to stop.


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swallowing scenes are my favorite to write, and now it's time to make both Maddie and Danny suffer.
> 
> The vore trope that swallowing squirming prey is pleasurable, what an overdone trait. Allow me to fix that.

Before Maddie can think to scream for help, the fanged maw draws shut around the neck of the bottle, trapping the miniature huntress inside. The crunching of plastic as the sharp teeth connect fills Maddie's ears, and the sickening sound of it snapping reminds her of the sound of bone, breaking in half.

The tongue flexes under her as she manages to catch the uvula of the ghost before she is washed away with the soda around her. She can feel the panic rising in her as air pushes at her from below, the uvula shaking violently as she grips onto it with all her might.

It proves to be futile, as the slick texture of the uvula stops her from keeping her hold, and she slips back onto the ghost's slimy tongue. The muscle below her moves, coating her in more sloppy slime and making it harder for her to stay in place as she slides all over the place without her control.

The tongue flexes once more, pushing her toward the back of the throat. What would be waiting for her was a sea of slimy ectoplasm that would drown her. The fact that Phantom is developed enough to mimic drinking and swallowing alone is quite the feat for a mass of ectoplasmic consciousness.

But Dr. Madeline Fenton will not go down to a ghost without a fight. As the throat opened below her, she digs her nails into the tongue before her, gripping with everything she had to avoid the pit below.

The ghost's maw in turn increased it's hold on her, gripping at her legs that have already fallen into the gullet and coating them in more slick slime. Her upper body strength begins to fade as the ghost tilts it's head back, gravity taking effect while the muscle around the lower half of her ripples, deep swallows filling her senses.

As her grip continued to slip away from her, the last light of the outside world filters through the jaws of Phantom, only distant glimpses of her son's room visible as she's pushed and pulled from every angle deeper into the gullet of the notorious Phantom.

Finally, her head is pulled under, and the outside world fills with green glow of the insides of the ghost. The ectoplasm will inevitably engulf her, and she will drown in the radioactive substance. It is how ghosts are. It's what she studied for years.

But that's not what happens. Instead of falling into a pool of green, Non-Newtonian fluid like she expects, the ghost's gullet continues much longer than Maddie expected. But this is no time for fascination.

The pit of ectoplasm is somewhere below, that is fact. For as complex as Phantom's physical form is to this point, there is no possible way for a ghost to have a fully developed digestive system. Remnants of human conscious can't create one, and ectoplasm isn't that detailed.

Still, she had to delay this. Being eaten by a mass of ectoplasmic consciousness will not be her end! With newfound resolve, Maddie digs her heels into the ectoplasmic esophagus, pushing back against the movements forcing her downward.

The movement around her increases in retaliation to her efforts. Air pressure from outside increases, and there's a violent jolt every few seconds, as if she's being knocked around by the ghost inside and out. But she will hold, she will live. She will not die like this.

Had she not been so focused on her will to survive, she might not have mistaken the heavy heartbeat around her for her own.

For Danny, it seems to hit him all at once. One moment, he's finishing the last of his soda, head in his hands, filled with a deep guilt. The next, there's an awful, terrible and painful pressure in the center of his chest.

The lack of comfort hits him all at once, as he sputters and coughs. Still, the insistent lump in his throat continues to hold itself in place. Danny pounds his fist on his chest, swallowing harder. Whatever he had ingested was too far past his windpipe now to be coughed up.

Although he can breathe now, the uncomfortable feeling refused to fade from his chest. He gulps and swallows ever harder just to get the thing down, as it's no time to be choking on something in the face of what has been done.

Danny rushes to the bathroom, careful not to wake the rest of the family by floating, and quickly fills a glass of water. With quick resolve to get this awful feeling out of his chest, he swallows the whole glass in seconds.

A series of quick gulps quickly finishes the job. The cool liquid flows down his throat and manages to dislodge whatever had been blocking his esophagus. A small sigh is released at the ability to breath easily again, and Danny returns his gaze to the mirror in the bathroom.

A new wave of guilt reaches him as he stares at his reflection. His green eyes meet the imitation on the reflective surface and his hands start shaking again. It is his fault, all his fault that his mother is dead. Grief follows the guilt as tears formed in his luminescent eyes.

His family doesn't even know yet. How is he going to tell them? He can't even tell them he's half ghost, how is he going to admit to his actions murdering his mother? He grips the sink harder. He murdered his mother...

He's crying on the cold tile of the bathroom floor seconds later, curled in a ball and hugging his knees. Warmth washed over him unconsciously, despite his want to fell the cold, cold shame he deserves. Tears pool on the floor around him, leaving his face wet.

Nothing jolts Danny until his father walks in to the sound of him crying his eyes out. The taller man bends down to his son's level and holds him in his arms. Danny cries into the orange hazmat around him without end, Jack rubbing his back.

"Vladdie called a little while ago. I guess he told you..." Jack mutters, voice uncharacteristically soft. There's tears in his eyes too as he holds his son close to him.

Danny tenses at the words, worried about what lies Vlad might have spun to blame him. Though there will always be truth in whatever lie was created. It was his actions that condemned his mother. "What did he tell you?"

"Your mother was caught in the center of a ghost attack. Vlad witnessed it, Phantom and the Wisconsin Ghost fighting each other while it was running away with her. A stray blast caught her in the chest, and there wasn't even a body left," Jack tells his son.

"Right... that's what I heard... from Vlad..." Danny mutters, grimacing. So it's ambiguous to the public which ghost killed his mother. But, Danny would always know the truth. He was there, he had done it.

A blast of cold ice into the barrel of a gun, his mother unseen in the explosion. This burden is his to bear, his fault to blame. His mother is gone, and now all he can do is cry into his mourning father's chest on the bathroom floor.

Jazz joins them moments later, all three left in the wake of a terrible tragedy without a mother. They hold each other tight, not moving, not speaking. The air is tight and tense, but most of all, empty.

Danny feels his gut clench with the pains of his guilt, and he can swear he still hear his mother's voice in the distance, accusing him.

Maddie digs her heels into the constantly moving ectoplasm. The gullet of the ghost continues to flex and move with her in it, but she refuses to move further down. Though her legs grow tired with effort, she knows that this is life and death. Falling further in means a certain end to her.

All too suddenly, however, there's a series of loud swallows above her, flexing the muscle around her. She holds her position, but a drop of water causes her to shiver. She barely has time to look as the sounds of a rushing river fill her ears.

A tidal wave of water comes down on top of her, the increase in pressure forcing her out of her position and dislodging her from the glowing, green gullet. The water pushes her down with the tight walls, stopping her breath as she plummets.

The splash of the water hitting the bottom of the pit spurs Maddie to swim upward. She gasps for air as she surfaces, bright green light around her as the water sloshes around her. Maddie treads, moving over to one of the walls and leaning against it in exhaustion.

It almost looks like a cave. A thick texture has taken to the walls, and the water within looking like a rippling lake in the bottom of the pit. Everything has a green glow to it, and as Maddie sits on the bank of the watery lake, she can't help her fascination now.

Phantom has a stomach. The ghost is developed enough to mimic a digestive system for some unknown reason, but the fact that it is here was something else entirely.

It's noisy too. The luminescent green walls move on their own, the water bubbling in some mimic form of stomach acid. The loud gurgles and growls take up her hearing as the ghost's stomach continues to be biologically accurate.

"This is incredible..." the ghost scientist mutters. Thank goodness for hazmat suits, as the acid seems to be unable to eat through the fabric she's wearing. Still, this much detail inside of a ghost, it's mind boggling.

Still, she has been swallowed whole by a filthy, ectoplasmic monster. Away from her family while this ghost continues to invade her son's room, and her home. Maternal rage seeps in through her fascination and she clenches her fists.

Phantom will not get away with this. As long as she lives. And she will get out here and see her family again.

Unfortunately, all of her ghost hunting equipment is missing. Even her hazmat is disarmed, and she can't pierce through the thick ectoplasm around her without anything to cut it with. She curses under her breath at that.

It leaves only one option then. Go back out the way she came, lest she does find the actual ghostly parts of Phantom, or impossibly the rest of the digestive system it's developed. She shudders at the thought, and decides she'd rather find a way back up the gullet.

Before she can plot her escape, the world begins to tilt on it's side, the water rushing around her and tossing her in circles before everything settles again. Maddie growls in frustration as she looses sight of which end is the gullet and which leads to the small intestine, if the ghost even has that developed.

She punches the wall in annoyance. It's too much of a risk to reason out which is which. As accurate is having a stomach is, the ends might look identical on its side, and the ghost could hang upside down the next time the world tilted.

Before she can think further on the issue, a warmth washes over the area, and the glow fades. Now in near darkness, it's impossible to tell which way is up. Even when having consumed her, Phantom was a real annoyance.

The dim red that has overtaken the ghost's stomach gets warmer, and Maddie wipes some of the water and slime off of her forehead. The gurgling of the ghost's stomach increases tenfold as the water bubbles.

The world tilts again, tossing Maddie around like a rag-doll. The soft walls cushion her falls, but she sputters as more water fills her lungs.

Now this was getting annoying. How could it be this warm inside a ghost all of a sudden? It was only hardly bearable, and Phantom should evaporate at this internal heat level.

Could this mimic stomach actually digest her? The thought of never seeing her family again strikes terror into her. Sure, the hazmat will protect her from the acids for now, but what could happen? There were many other ways for Phantom to kill her in here.

The lack of vision she now has spurs her mind into overdrive, and she starts pounding with all of her might against the stomach walls.

"Let me out! Let me out you filthy ghost!" she calls up at him, but the only responses are the deep growls of the hungry stomach around her.


End file.
